


Gentrification - An epilogue

by strangegibbon



Series: Gentrification [2]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M, First Time, Humor, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangegibbon/pseuds/strangegibbon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turnabout is fair play. Hawke has a few things of her own to teach him. They're nothing to do with etiquette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentrification - An epilogue

**Epilogue**

"So."

He tilted his head at her. "So."

They stood together in front of the fire in his drawing room, her hands on his chest whilst his rested gently on her hips. "Should I start with the basics?"

Fenris frowned at her slightly. "You find this amusing."

"No, no, we've already agreed on endearing," she pulled him down into a slow, lingering kiss. "Besides, I like the idea of breaking you in" she continued, stroking the back of his neck, one hand reaching up to tangle in his hair.

"I am not a wild horse."

"We'll see about that, shall we?"

He raised a brow in amusement and dipped his head, slanting his mouth against hers again, hands moving to grip her waist. "I am familiar with the basics, Hawke."

She broke away briefly, lips shining. "Glad to hear it, I was counting on the lesson being more practical than theory, anyway. My drawing skills are non-existent." She ran a hand down one arm, grasped the tips of his remaining gauntlet and pulled it off slowly. Placing his palm against her cheek she nuzzled her face into it, kissing up to his fingers before drawing one slowly into her mouth, watching his pupils blow wide and dark.

"Nice?" She murmured. Wordlessly he took her free hand, kissed her palm gently and licked lightly up to a fingertip before closing his mouth around it, a challenge in his eyes.

"You tell me."

She shook her head gently at him in amusement. "Competitive to the last." She circled his finger with her tongue and sucked gently, watching his breathing hitch before dropping his hand.

"I intend to avoid any further damage to my face tonight, so…"

"Last time was hardly my fault."

"Half your fault. It was your armour's fault."

She moved to the fastenings of his breastplate, batted his hands away firmly as he went to help her and grinned at his expression of mild chagrin.

"I like to unwrap my own gifts, thank you very much. At least this one has a label – I'm fairly sure it's not from Varric this time."

"Humph."

Once unfastened, she threw it over her shoulder, wincing at the sudden sound of shattering glass. He narrowed his eyes at her and went to remove the armour from a puddle of spilt wine and broken bottles. She watched him shake the breastplate free of shards disdainfully before placing it on a chair. She eyed the empty bottles scattered around the room. "You really should drink less."

"New pastimes will distract me from old habits, Hawke." He murmured, smiling faintly. "I'm sure you have much to teach me." Returning, he ran his hands slowly over her shoulders and down, ghosting over her breasts and stomach before coming to rest again on her hips.

"I'm sure I can stretch these lessons over, oh, several years at least. Give Tevinter time to restock its tears." She pressed a kiss to the loose dark tunic he wore under his armour and exhaled warm breath through the cloth onto his chest, feeling him twitch as she let her fingers drift around his ribs to his shoulder-blades. His eyes had fallen shut at the sensation so she paused until he opened them again to look down at her, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I hope you're paying attention, now. I don't want to have to repeat myself."

In retaliation he moved his mouth to the juncture of her neck and shoulders pressing open mouthed kisses there, laving her with his tongue before breathing warm air onto her. She felt him smile into her skin at her sudden intake of breath. _Don't get too smug, elf. I'm just getting started with you. "_ If required I can get our friend from downstairs to come and take notes. Or maybe demonstrate positions?"

_"_ That image is more than unsettling."

She snorted. Reaching under her tattered dress she flicked her secreted knife into her hand and before he could react cut through the bindings of his pauldrons, pushing them off his shoulders to land on the floor with a crash. He looked down at them and then back up at her indignantly. Twisting her wrist he grasped the tiny blade and sent it arrowing into a nearby wall where it stuck, quivering.

She shook her hand, scowling up at him. "That _hurt_."

"Stop ruining my clothes." He brought his mouth down hard on hers then, a battle of lips and tongue and teeth, tangling his fingers in her hair, pulling her head back to deepen the kiss. She grasped his neck, wound her other arm around his waist and pulled him flush against her, pressing her hips firmly to his. She felt him buck involuntarily and he broke the kiss to drop his head onto her shoulder and press his length against her, drawing in a quick breath.

She drew away slightly and chuckled into his ear, darting her tongue out to trace the lobe before pulling it into her mouth briefly. She smiled as he stifled a groan and pressed himself more firmly against her. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves here." She shoved him lightly in the chest. "Tunic off."

He blinked at her. "I have permission to unwrap myself now, do I?"

"You've earned it." She gave him a sly wink. "Who knows what other rewards you'll receive, depending on your aptitude?"

He considered her a moment before pulling his tunic over his head and dropping it behind him. Her eyes followed the movements of his arms and took in the newly revealed planes of his chest, the sleek muscles and taut lines of him. Her expression hardened slightly at the ridged markings that curled around his body, stark white against the tan of his skin. She moved closer, walking around him in a slow circle, tracing his scars, some criss-crossing his back, the milestones of a life forged in brutality. She winced, behind him where he could not see, fingers moving over them and then moved on. His eyes followed her as she stepped around him, his posture tense, a hint of defiance in his face.

"Have you finished your appraisal? What think you of your livestock now? As you see I am not undamaged." She met his eyes, saw a flicker of uncertainty in them and reached a hand out to trace his jaw gently.

"I think you're beautiful" she said softly. She saw his mouth twist slightly and stepped close before he could reply. She laid her hands on his chest, pressing a gentle kiss against a nipple, licking slowly, carefully avoiding the pale ridges of lyrium. "Your markings. Will it hurt you if I touch them directly? I know I've been able to hold your hand...but this is different."

"It is. And...I…do not know." He replied unsteadily, eyes falling shut. "As I have said before, I am...lacking in experience."

"I guess we'll find out." She nipped him lightly with her teeth and blew and he tensed against her, humming softly into her hair. _Now that noise I like very much_ she thought, feeling a sudden jolt of arousal hit her from spine to groin. She moved to his other nipple and repeated the action, at the same time feathering her fingertips deliberately over the whorl of a nearby marking. His response was immediate. He stiffened and gasped, clutching at her shoulders before seeking out her mouth and kissing her desperately. " _Hawke._ "

She smiled against his lips. "One to remember," she murmured. She watched him draw in a deep breath, recovering.

"You have me at a disadvantage."

"Don't I always?"

"You certainly like to think so." He reached up and slipped the dress off her shoulder, watching it fall to the floor in a whisper of silk. "I have yet to destroy any of your clothes." He looked at her for a long moment, drinking in the sight of her body in the firelight and then frowned.

"What's the matter?"

Wordlessly he removed the gold hoops from her ears and threw them into the fire with a flourish. "Better," he said shortly, expression wintry.

"Those were a _gift – "_

He shrugged, turning his attention back to her body. He walked a small circle around her, lifting his eyebrows insolently as she rolled her eyes at him. She placed a hand on her hip. "You seem lost, Fenris. Should I point you in the right direction?"

"I prefer to explore." He dipped his head and caught a nipple in his mouth, suckling gently and laving her with his tongue. He stroked the other gently with fingertips, glancing up to see her mouth fall open and her back arch suddenly. _One to remember_ he thought lazily before trailing a hand down her stomach to rest over her smallclothes. He felt her press against him and sucked harder, nipping gently, smiling at her sudden moan. He stroked his hand against her deliberately and nipped her once more before grasping her firmly and lifting her. He took four swift strides and deposited her onto the pile of blankets in the corner of the room. He carefully lowered his body on top of her, settling gently between her legs and fastened his mouth on her breast once more.

" _Oh._ Well," she gasped. "You seem to have got the hang of that particular technique. Feel free to practise as often as you like however."

He kissed his way up her jawline. "And my reward?"

She gave him a look of mock exasperation. "Already? We've barely started."

"As you see, I am an apt pupil."

"All good things come to those who wait."

"Clearly a saying for those who have limitless patience and nothing to look forward to. I suppose I shall have to work harder to impress you." He began to move down her body, trailing tongue and fingers over her breasts and along the sides of her stomach.

"Ah yes," she managed. "Now _this_ technique is rather advanced. Many have tried but few have succeeded."

He eyed her balefully from the level of her naval. "Many?"

"I was speaking figuratively."

"I see." Hooking his fingers into her smallclothes he pulled them over her hips and the in one swift movement tore them away. She tutted and he eyed her with amusement and a hint of challenge and then dropped them slowly to the floor beside him.

"You are in no position to object, Hawke."

"I suppose not. Carry on. As I was saying." She cleared her throat ostentatiously. "There are many names – pearl, nub, bundle of nerves, bald headed man in the longboat of love – "

Fenris paused in his ministrations, brows drawing together in amazement. "I'm…sorry?"

" – however few actually achieve – "

"Shut up, Hawke." He parted her gently with his fingers and swept an exploratory tongue along her folds, fastening his lips gently around her _nub, pearl_ when he felt the small rise. _Bald headed..? Ah, I see. Hawke, you can be incredibly vulgar at times._ He felt her jerk, her hands coming down to cradle his head and smiled inwardly. _Not so difficult if you know what to watch for_ he thought smugly. He began to circle her gently with his tongue, listening to her whispers of encouragement. Her hips moved against him and he was forced to hold her still, shooting her a brief look of admonishment.

"A moving target is harder to hit."

"I _can't_ …just…keep going…please…" He dipped his head again, eyes sparkling, holding her pelvis down with one hand as he reached up to stroke a breast. She drew in a sharp breath and he gave her a few firm strokes with his tongue, feeling her swell, her thighs tightening around him. She began to shudder, her breath coming faster and he sucked hard as she arched into him with a cry, fingers digging into his scalp. He gave her a few seconds to recover, breathing warm air onto her and then wiped his lips gently on her inner thigh, moving back up her body slowly, noting with pleasure her flushed face and half lidded eyes. She pulled him down into a deep kiss as he settled himself between her legs once more.

" _I_ think that deserves – "

"Don't be smug, Fenris." She retorted breathlessly as he chuckled softly into her neck.

"But you're right. Mastering an advanced technique first time does deserve some sort of reward." She sat up suddenly and rolled them, straddling his hips and smiling gleefully at his look of surprise. She bent over him, brushing hair away from his ear before tracing it gently with her tongue, feeling him tense and shiver. "Let's see what I can come up with." She kissed her way down his chest and abdomen, admiring his smooth, taut belly, carefully avoiding his markings. He brought himself up onto his elbows and watched her, a hint of expectation warred with the uncertainty in his face. She wriggled down his legs, grasped the waistband of his leggings and pulled. Then pulled again, frowning slightly.

"Do you pour yourself into these things?"

He shook his head at her, and, lifting his hips, pulled the leggings down and kicked them off, almost unseating her in the process. She grinned up at him. "Woah there. I knew I should have brought a saddle." She nuzzled his lower belly with her cheek, humming softly as he twitched and perused him at eye level before grasping him gently. "You know," she began, running an exploratory finger over a ridge of lyrium twisted around his thigh. "It's a shame you don't have any markings – "

"I'd prefer it if you didn't finish that sentence, Hawke."

"I meant from the point of view of – "

"I know what you meant. I, for one, am quite glad of it."

She shrugged, unrepentant, and then slowly ran her tongue along the underside of his shaft, taking him into her mouth. She watched his face as his eyes fell shut, watched him take a steadying breath in through his nose. She began a rhythm with hands and mouth, swirling her tongue and saw him begin to tense, hands fisting in his own hair in an effort to retain control. She hummed delightedly and feathered her fingertips along a nearby mark, feeling him buck into her mouth with a soft groan.

"Hawke," he managed. "If you wish events to be over and done with sooner than is – "

She raised her head to meet his eyes. "Are you saying you're not enjoying your reward?" she replied indistinctly.

"Rather too much." He reached towards her, hand trembling slightly. "Hawke. I want _–_ "

The desperation and lust on his face made her body temperature skyrocket and she almost groaned aloud at the sudden throb between her thighs. "As you wish," she breathed. Crawling quickly up his body she straddled his hips again and, mouth falling open, sank down on him as his hands came up to cradle her face. She rested for a moment when he was fully sheathed in her and found his mouth with her own. When she pulled away to look at him his eyes were wide, fixed on hers. He nodded slightly at her questioning gaze and she touched his forehead briefly with her own.

"You know I think I'll lead for a while," she murmured. "You told me before a good dancer needs grace, rhythm and restraint."

"And you've never had any complaints, yes I remember." His hands drifted down to settle on her hips. "I daresay I expected nothing else from you. Lead on." He leaned up to join their mouths.

She began to move slowly over and around him, feeling the drag of him inside her, his breath heavy on her cheek, listening with growing arousal to the small noises he tried to stifle. For a while they rocked together, his hands warm on her hips. Catching his eye playfully she paused halfway, moving her face out of reach slightly as he leaned up to try and kiss her again. In response he grasped her firmly and pulled her down, snapping his hips up to meet hers and they both gasped at the sensation. He held her still for a moment, quirking an eyebrow and then lifted her, slamming her back down again, snapping his hips more forcefully. Hawke's head fell back and she braced her hands on his chest as he began to find a slow, deliberate rhythm, feeling coils of pleasure rising in her lower abdomen. All of a sudden he stopped, withdrawing from her completely, making her keen at the loss of him. She scrabbled at his chest crossly and he growled, rolling them quickly, resting his weight on top of her.

"My turn to lead." He dropped his mouth to her ear. "What was that about restraint, Hawke?"

"You – " Whatever she was going to say was lost as he swiftly pressed into her and began to move again, his thrusts firm and steady. She wrapped her legs around his waist and grasped at his lower back, urging him deeper. He braced a hand by her head, the other under her hips and pulled her flush against him, beginning to thrust faster at her insistence, more aggressively, whispering broken words of Tevinter, catching the Ferelden oaths spilling from her lips with his own. Her nails dug into his back suddenly and he felt her begin to tense and tighten around him, body arching, allowing him deeper, sending his own pleasure spiralling up to meet him.

" _Hawke._ " His deep voice ghosting over her ear, her name ragged on his lips was enough to send her careering over the edge with a cry. She felt him stiffen, his thrusts becoming erratic and wrapped her arms around him tightly as he followed her over the edge with a shuddering gasp, rolling his hips lazily once, twice more before dropping his head onto her shoulder with a deep sigh. After a few moments he found her mouth, kissing her breathlessly before rolling onto his side and slipping from her. He gazed up at her silently, one hand resting on her abdomen. She lay there, arms and legs splayed gracelessly, eyes closed and he fought the sudden urge to take her again. She opened one eye and regarded him with a half smile, as if she knew exactly what he was thinking, before rolling to face him.

"Well?" he said softly.

Reaching down she scrabbled around briefly before grasping the tattered edge of her dress. She ripped a fragment off, winding it slowly around his wrist. "Top of the class. Here's your ribbon."

He pursed his lips thoughtfully and tilted his head. "I am honoured."

"I still have a lot to teach you, don't get complacent."

"Complacent? With you around? Dangerous at the best of times." He wound his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "Having a lot to learn is a most enticing prospect."

"So…if your lessons gentrified me...what are mine doing to you?"

"Something akin to corruption, I would say."

Hawke laughed and kissed him. "Feel free to smite me at moment's notice."

"I look forward to it."

"You really must have the last word all the time, mustn't you?"

"How perceptive of you to notice."

"I have a better use for that flapping tongue. Come here."

"If you ins - _mmph_ "

END

 


End file.
